Raina's Scratches retry
by RainaGara
Summary: Raina has scars on her face but how did they get there? join Raina, Karl, Arma, Climber and Kelly in this hilarious story of how Raina receved her scratches.


The scratches explanation for Raina:

I was running as fast as I could, excitement welled up in side of me. School had just started, Dellmond was up and walking around, and Karl said he would show me how to play violin. (after my homework of coarse)

I was running to meet Karl at his favorite spot; the roof of the tallest building at Pirate's Island. As I was running to the entrance to Pirate's Island I heard my school name call me from behind.

"Mickayla!

I stopped and turned, to my surprise Kelly was standing there. " Kelly what-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" she remarked as she walked closer, and stopped. "You have a tail!" she said widening her eyes a little in disbelief. I blinked as I tried to recon seal my tail that I had let flow because no one from school was around, or so I thought. "I don't know what you are talking about." I lied horribly.

She just crossed her arms, "Really?" she said adding a raised eyebrow for emphasis. Realizing that it was of no use to lie to Kelly any more, I sighed and let my sky blue tail down and droop slightly. "Fine, I have a tail. So what?" I said a little nervous she was going to laugh at me for being different. Just then I heard the familiar voice of Karl behind me say, "Hi Raina!"

I jumped a little because: (1) I was not expecting to see Karl until later when he was going to give me a violin lesson, (2) he called me Raina in front of Kelly. Kelly also jumped , and we both turned to face Karl.

Karl must had been playing his violin, because he had it in his hand. Arma, like always was perched on top of Karl's head. Even though I was going to kill Karl for calling me Raina in front of Kelly, he was still one of the nicest statues at the park so I said "Hey!"

Which must have confused Kelly because she blinked and said "Wait. How do you know Karl? And why did he call you Raina?"

I knew the questioning was going to happen, but what I did not expect was that Kelly already knew who Karl was. "How do you know Karl?"

"I asked first!" Kelly retorted.

Just then Karl butted in: "How do you know a vampire?"

"WHAT! You're a vampire!" I said taking a step or two back wards in shock. She gave Karl a deadly stair "I-um-well... yes", She stammered, but quickly recovering she redirected the topic back to me.

"But,(1) why is he calling you 'Raina';(2)how do you know him in the first place;(3)why do you have a tail?" she asked raising her voice.

"How are you a vampire?" I said raising my voice.

"Why do you have a tail?"she yelled.

"Why are we yelling?" Karl chimed in.

"Oh, Hey Kelly!" said a new voice. The three of us turned and saw Climber standing there with a pickaxe in his hand.

Karl and I then quickly looked at each other in disbelief , and then turned to Kelly "How do you know Climber?" Karl and I said in unison

"Well why do you have a tail?"Kelly yelled. The argument started up again and it quickly became a yelling match with each of us trying to be heard.

The argument continued on for several minuets,until finally Kelly yelled the loudest, "EVERY ONE SHUT UP!"

Karl and I immediately fell silent. Kelly then turned to me and said "Lets go in order, starting with me. I have three questions : (1) Mickayla, why do you have a tail?;(2)why did Karl call you 'Raina'; and (3)how him and Climber?" Kelly finished as she gestured to Karl and Climber.

Realizing I had to tell Kelly almost every thing I sighed and began to explain "Fine then, I have a tail because my mom is a dragon which makes me part dragon my self. Raina is actually my real name not Mickayla, and as for knowing Karl and Climber, I have worked here at Castle of nations for years. That's before it shut down."

" Okay..." Kelly said slowly "So... Does that mean I call you Raina instead of Mickayla?" Kelly asked unsure how I was going to react.

"Yes," I said and then I realized that it was my turn to ask a question. "So your a vampire?"

Kelly then nodded and smiled and that's when I saw her incisors (or fangs) grow. Her eyes where the color of blood. I couldn't even believe it her teeth were as sharp as small daggers, and her eyes were like Arma's blood red. I took step back in fright. "That-that's... different." I said a little nervous, because that meant she could eat me if I pissed her off.

Kelly just rolled her eyes. "Not as different as living inanimate objects." Kelly joked as she gestured to Karl and Climber.

"That's not very nice." Karl joked back.

Climber then tilted his head. "What's inanimate?" Climber asked confused as always. I had been getting annoyed because I had to continuously explain things with Climber so I said "For get about it" and continued my questioning. "But how do you know them?" I asked jerking my head in Climber, Karl and Arma's direction.

"I met them here when I was hunting several years ago." she explained. Kelly then looked up at Karl with a death stair. " He almost cut my head off." she grumbled. Knowing Karl was a murderous statue I knew this could be true, but he just looked stunned "I do not remember doing any such thing!"

Kelly was not buying it. She rolled her eyes once more to show her annoyance, as I placed my hands on my sides. " Raina when did you work at the park?" Kelly asked.

The question had caught me off guard. I looked up at the sky to contemplate this. Wanting to say some thing, but couldn't I said "I guess a little over 6 years."

As soon as I said this Kelly went into some kind of trance or something. At first it did not bother me because of having to deal with Karl and his energy loss moments. After a while it got boring because, Karl had ran off to put his violin back, Climber ran off to go do something else, and Kelly as still in her trance thing. I had begun to get annoyed after a while longer, so I waved my hand in her face, it did not work. "Kelly...Kelly?" I said trying to brake her trance.

She blinked a couple of times "Are you okay?" I asked with a little worried and sarcasm in my voice. She nodded indicating to me that she was fine.

"Where did Karl and Climber go?

I shrugged my shoulders, "Dun no where Climber went, but Karl's gone back to put his violin back." Kelly nodded her head, again, this time to indicate her understanding. She then looked at me from head to foot with a confused look on her face. I must have looked kinda funny to her considering I was wearing my work clothes : an orange and brown coat(like Karl's but shorter and no tear on the left side), a white t-shirt, and orange and white striped sleeve/gloves and stalkings to go with my brown, and to top it off I had my cutlass attached to my waist.

"I'm guessing you work at Pirate Island?" Kelly said as she looked me over once more wearing my pirate garb. While I flinched and quickly looked around to see if Karl was near. He wasn't and I sighed "Yeah, but don't say the p-word around Karl. If you value your spleen." I said still glancing around.

She then gave me a wild grin that reminded me of Karl's devious smile.

"Do you want to spar?"

I smirked back at her "Sure!" Then I stopped she did not have a weapon, and I did; or did she?

"But what's your weapon?" Kelly's smiled to revealed her fangs doubling in size, her eyes went red.

"A vampire doesn't need a weapon to fight."

I chuckled slightly. "So be it." I then grabbed my cutlass and unsheathed it, and lunged at her. Kelly moved faster than I expected, I missed and stumbled a little. She then took this as an opportunity and I saw her swing her arm towards me as I stumbled. With no time to dodge the attack I felt the thump of her hand on the left side of my face. As I fell to the ground I could feel the side of my face begin to burn like it was cut with some thing sharp.

When I hit the ground I became like a rag doll. I bounced, skidded and finally stopped a few feet a few feet from where I was before Kelly and I started sparing.

"Ow." I said as feeling came back to me. Just then I felt a slight breeze, and realized my shirt was wet. I looked down to see if I had mud on me, but as soon as I did I realized that it was not mud or water. It was blood.

" I'm s-sorry!" Kelly said obviously worried I used this to my advantage "I didn't me-" Kelly was cut off by the tip of my blade pressed under her chin. I smirked at her.

"I win!"

I thought I had Kelly that was until she melted into the shadows behind her. "Says who?" she darkly questioned me from behind me.

Hearing her voice from behind me I whipped around to continue the battle. As soon as I did though she knocked my cutlass from my hand, in one smooth motion the cutlass rose in the air, she caught it and turned it on me. "Let's call it a draw." Kelly said flipping the the blade so I could grab it by the hilt. That was that I had lost and won, so rather than trying to start the fight over again I sheathed my weapon "Fine" I sighed.

I then took off my jacket to tend to my cuts. At first I winced at the pain but I got over it so I could get the blood off. As I did this Kelly checked her watch. "I have to go I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nodded to show my understanding. Then something hit me I told her to call me 'Raina' and not 'Mickayla'.

As she walked a way I called to her to get her attention. "Kelly!"

She paused and turned "Yes?"

"Don't call me Raina at school, okay?"

She nodded, "I won't." She then continued to walk out of the park. I sat down to resume to clean my wounds I tried to feel how bad I was cut. I felt three distinct cuts and they where deep enough I knew I would have to have Dellmond or Mr. Dereppe or some one stitch them closed, so I covered them back up with my jacket.

"What the hell happened to you?" I looked to my right, and I saw Karl returning from putting his violin a way.

"Oh nothing." I lied horribly.

"Are you sure, because from past experiences I would have to say you are bleeding . . . a lot."

"Okay, I was sparing with Kelly and she got me with her claws or something, and . . . well this happened."

Karl put his hand on mine and pulled the jacket a way from my face to inspect the cuts. "Okay well I am no human but that looks like it hurts." Karl took the jacket from my hand and held it in place to stop the bleeding.

"I think I should go to Dellmond or Mr. Dereppe to stitch them up." I said gesturing to to cuts.

"I would have to agree with you, but I don't think Mr. Dereppe would be of any use, here just hold this here to stop the bleeding." Karl said standing up, he then bent down and picked me up.(bridle style)

"Um Karl you do realize I can still walk It was not my legs that where hurt? Just my face." I questioned.

"Yes I do realize you can still walk, but I think it would be faster if I carried you to Dellmond rather than if you just walked. And also we would by pass a lot of danger if I carried you. Isn't that right Arma?" Karl explained as Arma landed on his head.

"I guess your right, lets go!" I said as Karl took of running into Pirate's Island, Arma fallowed close behind.

The End?


End file.
